roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Obrez
The Obrez is a Russian bolt-action rifle-pistol. It is a sawed-off version of Mosin Nagant. It is unlocked at rank 117 as a sidearm. History The Obrez (Roughly meaning "cut-down" in Russian) can be construed as a sawn-off Mosin-Nagant, created by Russian revolutionaries during the Russian Revolution to fit their need for concealed weaponry. By cutting down the long 30.5 inch barrel and carving a pistol grip from the wooden shoulder stock, any ubiquitous Mosin-Nagant rifle (The Mosin was produced by the millions in three different factories in Russia) could be easily hidden in chimneys and religious icons, places where passing soldiers would not be expected to look, and thus was used mostly by spies. Suppressed Stats Multipliers Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage counts as 99 damage and not 100 damage. In Game The Obrez is the second most difficult gun to unlock, M231 being first. The Obrez is devilishly expensive and being unlocked at an appreciatively high rank. It is quite unique compared to other sidearms, as it behaves somewhat like a pocket sniper due to its stats (high range, great aim stability, decent damage output, and the capability of a one shot headshot at any given range). However, that doesn't make it the strongest of them all; it is inferior in a major way to the MP412 Rex and the Deagle when it comes to close quarter engagements, but, this weapon has the upper hand when considering longer range engagements. The body hitbox multipliers may affect the outcome of the overall damage output and due to its high range, it can keep dealing its max damage under a range a secondary weapon would be effectively used. the Obrez's main strength is its one shot headshot at any range, basically giving no reason to use the Mosin Nagant, its rifle variant, if you are skillful at landing headshots. However, it being at a higher rank than the Mosin discourages players from buying and buying the Mosin instead. This weapon is great for last ditch survival attempts in CQC and picking off targets at long ranges where as an SMG in the Scout class would have difficulty doing so, which are situations that would always go wrong in a battle, even for higher ranks. There seems to be a solid reason why this gun is unlocked at a high rank. Using the Obrez is difficult due to the relatively high recoil and a difficult follow-up shot, making it a weapon only the most experienced shooters could favour. As it needs to have its bolt cycled after every shot, its fire rate is somewhat mediocre in terms of speed, although when considering it's able to hit a one hit headshot at any ranges, the Obrez's damage may overcome its setbacks. However, if you are planning to use this weapon in close quarters, it's preferable to use a CQC oriented sidearm instead of the Obrez as fire rate matters more in close quarters situations. Pros and Cons Pros: * Headshot is fatal at any range. * Fast reload * High damage output * Easy to use iron sights for headshot * Fastest fire rate for bolt actions in the game Cons: * Low magazine size * Can't carry a reserve chambered round. * Hard to master * High recoil, hard to track the enemy if missed or hit by an unfatal shot. * High spread beyond 200 studs. Any further shots require luck to hit Trivia * It is one of the first WWII weapons added to Phantom Forces (along with the Mosin Nagant) that is not modified into a modernised version. * It is the most inaccurate gun in the game (without attachments), but with the highest aim stability. * "Obrez" means any sawed-off weapon that is easy to conceal, and was mostly use by spies. * The Obrez can pick up ammo from pistols such as the M9, G17, etc. Gallery ObrezHip.png|From the hip ObrezSights.png|Down the sights Source * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosin%E2%80%93Nagant#Russia.2FUSSR